


The Book of Ezekiel

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [24]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Seraph wants to name her ghost, so she steals a book.
Series: Seraph's Saga [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Book of Ezekiel

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if I have something wrong, I did the best I could for someone not religious

"Seraph, you can't—"

"Shh!"

"It's not—"

"Be quiet!" 

"But—"

"Shut up!" 

Seraph quickly tried to put distance between herself and the library she just exited. Her ghost wasn't happy about her stealing a book when she easily could've borrowed it like a normal person, but to her the book held a special meaning. Additionally, there weren't many left in circulation and she wanted a copy for herself, despite the fact it would take one more book out of circulation. 

Seraph's ghost disliked her stealing, but decided to stay quiet. She obviously had a reason for it, but she wouldn't say anything about it. Only when they finally returned to her dorm room did her ghost question her more.

"Why are you stealing books from the city?" 

"You don't have a name, still." 

"I fail to see the correlation between the two." 

Seraph looked up from the open book on her desk. "This is the book I picked my name from." 

Ghost's eye blinked at her as everything fell into place. "Oh. Yes, now I remember."

"I know it's been a while and you've probably gotten used to me calling you Ghost by now, but I wanted to pick a name for you. If that's okay?" 

"Oh, Seraph. That's the nicest thing…"

Seraph smiled. She knew if ghosts were able to cry, he might've just shed a tear in that moment. She returned her focus to the book with a new vigor. This could take a while to find the perfect name. 

"How did you know what to name Cobalt."

Beowulf hummed to himself. "I didn't, she named herself before she found me."

"They can do that?" Seraph asked. 

"Some do, others don't." 

"That explains why Drifter calls his Ghost too." 

"Doesn't he hate ghosts?" It was Beowulf's turn to ask. 

Seraph nodded. "They don't have a good history." 

"So. Why bring all this up?" 

"I want to name my ghost." 

"Any ideas?" 

"No, but I have a book I'm looking through for inspiration." 

"A book?" Beowulf asked.

"It's the book I picked my name from. I haven't read it all yet, and there's a lot of names. It's kind of overwhelming." 

"You'll know when you find the right name, I'm sure." 

Seraph sighed and leaned back into her desk chair. She was stressed. She wanted to find her ghost the perfect name, but that came with skipping out on some strikes and the like to read through her stolen book. 

"Maybe you should take a break. It's not dire to find a name at this exact second." 

Seraph looked at her ghost. It had a point but she was determined. With another sigh, she got back into the book. 

"When the living creatures moved, the wheels beside them moved; and when the living creatures rose from the ground, the wheels also rose."

Seraph looked up at her ghost. It did the equivalent of a dog turning its head sideways upon hearing something it liked. She continued to read the passage aloud.

"Wherever the spirit would go, they would go, and the wheels would rise along with them, because the spirit of the living creatures was in the wheels." 

There was a moment of silence as the gears turned in Seraph's head.

"Ezekiel. Can I call you that?" 

"I'd like that very much."


End file.
